


Yes, I'm aware. Your Point?

by Padme4000



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dr.Owens is mentioned, Flashback, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, killing a demodog, reader is implied to be 28-34 so 14-8 years younger than Hopper, spoilers for season 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: Memories swim across your vision of the time you went with Bob down to the breaker room to turn the power back on as you see Joyce and Hopper hugging. You had saved Bob but nearly at the cost of your own life. The memories causing you to freeze in the car park as they hit you, Hopper noticing and making sure you were okay. In the moment, things are said. Things that can never be taken back. But not all bad.Written for #Fictober19 on tumblr. The title is the prompt.





	Yes, I'm aware. Your Point?

You liked Hopper. Yes that Hopper. So after all the things that have been happening in Hawkins you decided to tell him. Maybe your timing wasn’t the best, considering what happened at Hawkins Labs, but you weren’t going to be quiet any longer. You had no idea how to tell him on any other day. It was likely the adrenaline pumping through your veins, or the idea you might lose him. Because deep down you didn’t think this was over. You didn’t think that thing would stop trying to get through.

Just as your nightmares wouldn’t stop. The very thing that caused you to wake up with adrenaline pumping through your veins. You had decided to try and go to sleep early, in hopes you’d get some sleep. Instead you found yourself heading towards the school where you believed he would be. 

You were finally going to tell him. To hell with demogorgans and all that crap. It wasn’t just liking him, you were falling for him. You couldn’t rightly point out when it started, but you were falling for him. After what happened with Barb and nearly happened to Will, and what nearly came over to this side of the world, you weren’t going to take any chances. 

You’d seen the other side, you had decided to be a responsible adult and help Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler when they went after the demogorgan that first time. Because they were going to do it with or without you, and you’d feel better going with them. Which is what you did. You nearly getting trapped over there while making sure Nancy got out. It wasn’t the happiest memory. You were so close to getting caught by that monster. 

So not only was what you were deciding on doing, because of the possibility of him dying if that thing ever tried again, but because you had brushed with death now more than once and didn’t plan on doing so again without admitting to Hopper you were falling for him.

You spotted him talking to Joyce. You were getting closer when he hugged her. You felt silly for the feelings running through you in that moment, she had nearly lost Bob. He was currently in the Hospital. So you did wonder why she was here and not there, but she needed a break too. She needed comforting. 

She could have lost him and Will. 

\--- Flashback---

_You were close behind Bob trying to make it to the others as you tried to escape Hawkins Lab, you had opted to go with him to the Breaker room, saying someone needed to watch his back. So you had. Agreeing with Bob’s plan for Hopper to get the others to safety and not wait for them. He had looked at you when he said that, asking for confirmation that it was okay. You had nodded. But you hadn’t seen the look Hopper got on his face, when you said you were going with Bob nor when you agreed that they shouldn’t wait for them. _

_With the guidance of Dr.Owens you had made it there and got the power back on. With his guidance you had avoided demodogs. That moment in that closet was nerve wracking and would haunt your dreams for a long time. That feeling that it was finally going to be that time. Thankfully it had moved away._

_With it a sigh of relief, as you exited the closet Bob knocked over a broom. Thankfully you were quick on your toes and grabbed it before it could make a sound. With the continued guidance of Dr.Owens you avoided any other encounters._

_Until the foyer. It had seemed you were both scott free. Until a demodog jumped at Bob. You had two options then, use the machete or the pistol. The latter would attract more of those things. So you swung at the thing, as it swung at Bob. Slicing through its skin as you tried to save Bob from the creature. A burning sensation filling your body, but you concentrate on trying to save Bob. Swinging your machete at the thing, making sure to not hit Bob._

_Vaguely hearing the sound of screaming. Internally screaming yourself for them to be quiet. That they would attract more of them. Then someone began shooting, and you managed to get Bob free, as the demodog goes down._

_Hopper helping you get him and Joyce out of the building just as four more demodogs break through the door you had both just come through not long before. The glass doors as you exited the building stopping them following you all._

_Jonathan Byers coming to a halt in the car telling everyone to get in the car. Your hands were covered in blood as you all forced yourselves into the car, hands holding Bob’s wounds. “You’re not going to die on us now, Bob, you hear me?” Your voice was fierce but it was also breaking. After all that you couldn’t have him die. Couldn’t have Joyce lose someone._

_But then the dizziness hit you, the sounds became muffled and the last thing you knew was someone shouting your name._

_ \--- End of Flashback---   
_

You were given the all clear as long as you were careful a few days ago. Bob wasn’t out of the woods yet. You were so caught up in your memories that you didn’t notice that both Joyce and Hopper were making their way towards you. Joyce saying something to Hopper, him nodding and her leaving.

It wasn’t until he placed a hand on your shoulder did you react, you grabbed his and made to flip him like you were taught in self defence. But his voice stopped you seconds before you did it. “It’s me. Hopper.” 

You looked at him for a moment, his face not registering at first, but when it did you tilted your head, “Hopper?”

He took both of your hands into his, “Yes.”

Your face burns with guilt at what you almost did. “I’m so sorry. I saw Joyce and thought of Bob then…” your mind went back there.

You had never expected Hopper to hug you, but as he did this was the second one you had received from the man. The first being when you woke up in Hospital. When everyone had been hugging you.

Both times were similar, but this was different. As if the lack of anyone around was incentive to let go and hug you exactly as he wanted to. Then you remember why you had come here. “He’s going to be okay, you are okay.” He tensed after saying that, “Just promise me something?”

“What?”

“Don’t ever do that again.” He was deadly serious as he leant away from the hug and looked you in the eyes. “I mean it. The both of you nearly died.”

“We all nearly died, Hopper.”

**“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”** You were both getting a bit on edge, now slightly away from each other as the hug abruptly ends.

“My point, Jim is that none of us can promise that we won’t ever do that again.” 

“It’s over.”

Your laugh was bitter, “You believe that as much as a pig can fly.”

“I need to believe it, for her.” Eleven.

That poor girl had been through too much. “I know, but I can’t. My nightmares are haunting me outside my dreams now Hopper.”

“They’ll lessen over time.” You could tell he wasn’t sure about his answer but the fact he was trying to comfort you sort of worked. You knew the likeliness of that happening anything soon would be little. But maybe if you had hope like he did, they would.

You were now pacing, thoughts all muddled up. You had initially come here in hopes of confessing your feelings but the memories had ruined all chances of that. Then he stopped your pacing by placing a hand on each of your arms. “You’re going to be okay.”

“When? Because right now I can’t even live in my house. Every shadow making me think they are there.” Living on your own was not the best idea. Joyce had offered you her couch likely thinking the same thing, but you had denied saying you were fine.

Little did you know that she had been telling Hopper her concerns for you, having seen through that lie.

“Then you’ll come live with me and El.” You were shaking your head, “Why not?”

Because your feelings wouldn’t cope with that, because you liked him and seeing him everyday was going to be hell, especially if you found out he only liked your as a friend or worse a sympathy case.

“You like me?” Your face paled as you realised you must have spoke all that out loud. Eyes widening at that realisation.

A minute nod was all his answer, as you were essentially a deer in headlights at the moment. You had confessed, though definitely not how you had planned on confessing your feelings to the man. Though like was thankfully easier than having admitted you were falling for him.

“What feelings?” But he pressed on, eyes staring intensely into your own.

You fight not to look away from as you answer, “I like you, have for some time now.” Before he could react you continued, “Figured with the age gap, you know with me being born in the early 50’s. It felt like that would be an issue for you. Totally isn’t for me. But the idea you might not like made me hold back…” You were going to continue rambling when his lips brushed against yours, his moustache and beard hairs tickling your face.

Your eyes widened for a whole other reason as the kiss deepened. Only when you came up for air did he reply. “I thought the same thing.” Wait he thought he wasn’t alright with the age gap? Or…. ohhh he thought you wouldn’t be alright with it. He shook his head, “You’re still coming to live with me, even if we take this slow.”

“Okay.” You were in a daze, finally something was going right. “So glad El likes me, otherwise living with you would be super awkward. I mean its probably going to be super awkward anyway considering…” He interrupted you again with a kiss, “You going to do that everytime I ramble?” 

“It’s cute.” The smile that lit up your face and the feelings blooming in your chest made you feel as if you could take on anything coming Hawkins way. But could you take losing him? Now that you had him? You really hoped things were quiet now. You’d shatter into a thousand pieces if you ever lost him. Especially now something was happening between the two of you. Time would tell. As it always does.


End file.
